


Snakes in the Nile

by Director_DZ



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: After a new Servant is summoned Nitocris is assigned to help them get acclimatized with interesting results... (Contains Kaa hypno and mild ass expansion)
Kudos: 8





	Snakes in the Nile

Chaldea had, somewhat ironically, grown very crowded over the months of the Grand Order. Ironically, in this case, because the human population of the facility never grew, not even by a single digit - how could it? After all, aside from this single winter locked building, all of human history had been erased - burned in the fires of Solomon's plan. If anything, the human numbers were more inclined to drop than rise, as accidents, wear and tear and stress gradually took their toll.

And yet, the place had never been more full - thanks to the servant summoning system Chaldea alone could employ (with a little help from a certain pain-in-the-ass-wizard lazing about in Avalon). Indeed, heroes, villains, the very best of humanity's past had been called here to fight against the annihilation of their species, even though they themselves had passed on into infamy.

This led to some complications. Rigorous organization had to be employed, once it was realized just how many heroic spirits were answering the call. After all, you don't want Boudica winding up roommates with Nero, even if she was willing to bite her tongue in Septem. And sticking Blackbeard with *anyone* was going to be asking for trouble. Soon, large parts of the facility had been divided up, split apart for various servants to use as their quarters, groups that seemed likely to get on due to origin or nature. Granted not all of them were SSR level units, but even 1 star servants need a place to call home.

Which was why, on this particular day, a certain Pharaoh found herself called to her master's side and asked a favor...

Nitocris stared. "Master, are you absolutely certain you want me to handle this?" She asked nervously. After all...

"Sorry, your greatness," her Master answered, rubbing the back of her head. "But he needs a guide, since he just arrived, and he's from a hot environment, so I thought he'd fit in best with you..." Plus Nito was the easiest pharaoh to deal with by miles.

"That's... true..."

"Plus don't snakes represent Royalty to you?"

"Oh my, how splendid." Smiling, the newest servant raised himself on his coils and bobbed in the air in front of them. "I didn't realize there were cultures that were so wise out there in man's world."

Nitocris felt herself starting to sweat. Oh no. She was completely unprepared for this. What would the other Pharaohs do?!*

*This has never been a useful line of thought for poor Nitocris.

"So this will be your... room," she said, introducing the serpent servant to his quarters in the Egyptian district. "It's yours to decorate as you please, and it's easy enough to get any supplies you might need from the singularities we have access to..."

"Very nice," said the snake, from where he was coiled around her shoulders. After all, he'd said, as such an important symbol surely he should be granted a respectful ride. "And I can decorate it however I please?"

"Yes," The nervous Pharaoh nodded, trying her best to sound confident. "It's completely up to you! Personally, I recommend gold, maybe a few pyramids, and some sphinxes might brighten the place up to give it that home like quality..."

The snake chuckled. "Oh, no sphinxes for me. But I do have some ideas. I will need your help though, if you'd be so kind..."

Hm. Well, of course. "N-naturally! For such a powerful symbol I'm happy to fill any need you might require!"

The snake's lips twitched, and he slipped from her shoulders. "Perfect. Then, if you could perhaps stand over there, by that wall?"

"Huh? You mean like this?" It was a weird request, but hardly difficult. She slid over to the wall, backing right up to it so that she could feel the cool metal against her skin. She had to resist the urge to shiver - her outfit was proper and official, but sometimes it didn't provide the best insulation.

"Hmmm." The Snake wound around himself so that he could lift his head up to her eye level. "Almost. If you could turn around?"

She did so, now finding herself facing the wall - and now had to work twice as hard to stop herself from shivering, as her chest took her back's place. "Here?" She asked, twisting her neck so she could look back over her shoulder.

"Ah!" The snake nodded. "Yes, there we go. Now, bend your knees?" She did. "A little more."

"Ngh..." As a servant, Nitocris was pretty durable, but it was still a little difficult - she wasn't the most flexible woman out there, and this kind of thing wasn't really what you'd expect a pharaoh to do regularly.

"Almost! Stick your back out a little more?"

"Mmnh..." She pursed her lips and pushed backwards, her fine rear bouncing behind her. "There?"

"Yes, that's the way." Phew! "Now straighten up? And back down... Yes, lovely."

"Ha..." The Pharaoh panted a little as she began to find a rhythm, bouncing up and down in place, her ass bouncing to a steady beat. "I-is this going to be helpful?"

"Oh yes. Yes, very helpful. Perfect, in fact." The snake sounded quite smug, though Nitocris didn't really see any reason to judge him for it. If he was pleased, all the better!

"Are you going to have something here then?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder again. "A decoration of some sor-oh!" And to her surprise she found the snake right behind her, his eyes meeting hers as he smiled at her.

"Yes indeed," he said, his gaze filling with colorful spirals. "A very pretty decoration..."

"P-pretty?" Something about those colors was so... distracting. She found herself staring, unaware of those same colors starting to seep into her own eyes.

"Very pretty," he repeated. "Far too pretty to be anything else. Just a nice, pretty, empty headed decoration..."

"Em... Empty...?" It was hard to concentrate. Nitocris tried to frown, tried to focus her mind so she could show this great symbol due respect - but somehow that focus slid deeper and deeper into the spiral before her, and she found herself losing her way within its depths. The lines of concentration on her brow faded slowly, an uncertain smile slipping onto her face in their place. "That sounds... nice..."

The snake chuckled. "Yes, very nice. Very nice to be empty. Don't you want to be empty, my dear Pharaoh?"

"Want to be..." The young pharaoh's jaw was going slack, her eyes widening as the spirals grew bigger and bigger, consuming her thoughts and will. Drool began to leak from the corner of her mouth, dripping down onto her shoulder as she stood swaying in place.

"You want to be empty, so just let your tired mind go quiet, foolish little pharaoh, and let me do the thinking for you now..."

The spirals spun faster, whittling what little was left of the purple haired woman's liquified mind away, and the tension just dropped out of her body. Her shoulders drooped, her arms went limp, and her lips parted into a empty headed, brainless smile as the spirals filled her eyes and mind.

"There we go. All empty now." The snake's tail came up under the pharaoh's chin and stroked her gently, almost tickling her neck. "Don't you feel better, now that you've been freed from the burden of thought?"

"Oh yes Master~" Now sounding far more perky than she ever had before, the constantly depressed queen seemed to have a new lease on life, her spirits lifted now that her brain wasn't weighing her down. "Thank you ever so much for teaching me not to think! A pretty decoration like me should never be trusted with thoughts in her head!"

"Quite so!" The snake nodded, looking pleased at how well his subject had taken to her new calling. "And so wouldn't you agree that we'd best make sure you never think again?"

"Of course!" Her mindless smile seemed to grow even wider. "Can you do that for me, master? Please? Make it so I never think again~"

"Hmmmm..." The snake chuckled as he coiled around her, his tail sliding up and around her neck. "I suppose I might be able to do something... I could make you so stupid, so completely thoughtless, that your brain will turn to complete mush... Not that it would make much of a difference to you, my sweet simpleton~"

Nitocris gasped, drool dripping down her chin. "Oh yes! Master, make me into an unthinking piece of slutty scenery for your pleasure, I beg y-Gurk!" Suddenly the coils around her neck tightened, squeezing tight.

"Well..." He giggled, and the glow in his eyes intensified. "If you ask so nicely, how could I possibly refuse? Look deep into my eyes, my dear."

"Thank... you..." The dazed pharaoh managed to whisper, her eyes spinning as she stared into the glowing light. She could already feel her mind starting to melt, her thoughts unraveling as her brains turned to mush. "Ma..st-Guh!" Another squeeze and a loud Ping rang through her head as the light intensified, and all thought in her head completely ceased. Her mind gave up all pretense and melted down into useless sludge.

She stood there, still bound in coils, eyes spiraling, her empty smile wide on her face.

"Hmmm. Almost... Well, let's not waste your former attributes," the snake muttered, his new decoration completely uncomprehending of his words. His eyes shone with all colors of the rainbow as he focused his powers on her. "It would be a shame to let those brains leak out into the empty air. Instead, let's move those points you had in INT and WIS down to your ASS, shall we?"

The unthinking slave had nothing to say about that, merely smiling blankly as she felt the mana that had pooled inside her head flow down through her body to her hips, and in turn felt her assets down there expand to an even larger size, giving her a proper butt to bounce - not that she'd ever been lacking in that department!

"Wonderful! Well now my lovely decoration, if you could resume your dance, I think-"

"Nitocris? Are you in here?" The room door slid open, and a pale skinned beauty stepped inside. "I just thought up the most wonderful scheme, and I'll need your mirror to- Oh."

Cleopatra blinked at the scene before her - seeing the formerly shy and retreating pharaoh bouncing away with nary a thought in her head, and the strange snake coiled in the middle of the room staring back at her with a grin on his face.

"Hello there," he said, his eyes beginning to glow once more. "Tell me, my dear - have you ever given thought to a career as a dancer...?"


End file.
